


Isn't It Hard For You To Make Up Your Mind?

by gokkyun



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz is caught between the man he admires and the man he loathes - and yet admires.</p><p>(MGSV:TPP ending spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Hard For You To Make Up Your Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for this. I really am.  
> I'm still trying to wrap my head around TPP's ending and how to deal with it, so I decided to write this threesome.  
> My depiction of VKaz and BBKazV is still really messy - and so is this FF, so excuse me for errors and all of that shit but I got really impatient at the end. Once again. 
> 
> Set during TPP with obvious ending spoilers. Minor swearing. Really PWP aside from some messy feelings. Kaz-centric (obviously). Only proofread once so ... excuse me. Again. 
> 
> Titles suck.

It wasn't there. The usual soothing sound of the ocean that surrounded Kaz for the biggest and most important part of his life. He's used to it, in a good but maybe addictive way. However it's missing, missing when he would need it the most. He hates it. Just like he hates the fifteenth day of every third month. It's when they meet up and when Kaz's stomach twists in disgust and rage but also anticipation, but he would never admit the latter. Not even with a gun pressed to his head. 

Kaz feels a hand on his shoulder, even through the several layers of his clothing. His gaze lazily wanders along the golden, prosthetic hand of the man standing next to the sofa he's sitting on. "Are you alright?", V asks, his voice slightly lower than it usually is. 

"Take a wild guess.", Kaz hisses, shaking the man's hand from his shoulders. It was him who they are about to meet in this lousy hotel room with a sofa and a bed and a large desk, because Kaz refuses to let that man set a single foot on Mother Base but also refuses to set a foot to - wherever he was living now. He, who Kaz didn't want to see, who he didn't want to hear and most all didn't want to feel. And yet here he is, for V's sake – and maybe deep down inside of him, for his own sake as well. But it's also a fact that Kaz would never admit. Not to himself. Not to V. And most of all, not to Big Boss.

Big Boss. The man that left Kaz to follow the principle both of them were following together for years. The thought alone causes a grim frown onto Kaz's face. But what could he do? V felt obliged to Big Boss, still, after all this time, so they met up every three months to keep their similarities and identities afloat. And Kaz? Kaz is just here to make sure that Big Boss doesn't pull V's mind into any kind of ridiculous plan. If anyone knows of Big Boss' manipulative nature, it's probably Kaz. Just for that he wouldn't mind killing the oh-so legendary soldier, right here, right now. But he can't, because he promised V not to. And probably because he couldn't do it anyways. Kaz gnarls.

A knock on the door causes him to snap out of his thoughts - a specific knock, indicating that it is, indeed, the man him and V are waiting for. "You can leave if you don't feel like seeing him.", V offers him as he steps closer to the door. 

One of Kaz's hands brushes over his defined cheekbones and slips under his sunglasses, rubbing his eye in exhaustion. "You should know by now that I never feel like seeing him.", Kaz grunts. "Now just open the goddamn door and let's get this over with.". Kaz tries not to let his mood affect his voice, but it's hard for him to manage that considering how messed up this whole situation is. He turns his head away from the door as V opens it, not in the mood to see how Big Boss and the phantom that he left Kaz with are next to each other, acting as if it is the most natural thing for them to meet up like this. 

A certain, nauseous feeling spreads through Kaz's stomach as he hears Big Boss' footsteps closing in on him - he feels like passing out as the other man places his hand on his shoulder, just like his phantom did not even five minutes ago. It's sickening how similar and yet different it feels from V's hand, prosthetic or not. A warm sensations travels through Kaz's body and he wants to embrace it, but instead his hand slaps Big Boss' hand way. "Don't fucking touch me.", Kaz hisses as his face shoots into Big Boss' direction, disgust plain in his oddly colored eyes, even though they are hidden beneath his glasses. 

Big Boss' blue eye isn't wide in surprise, nor is his mouth spread as if Kaz's move shocked him. No. Not at all. It's a weird feeling to Big Boss to experience this, over and over again. He still expects Kaz to accept his touch, like he used to, over eleven years ago, but he doesn't. The younger man pushes Big Boss away every time and gives him that look, that look the younger version of him has only ever shown when he was about to tear Paz apart. And yet here he is, shooting that glance towards Big Boss. And it's even more furious today than it usually is. He sits down on the sofa next to Kaz, staying silent as he fumbles a cigar out of the front pocket of his leather jacket. "You seem even more eager to show me your resentment towards me than usually", Boss says, voice without any sign of emotion.

A ridiculing snort makes its way past Kaz's lips. "Oh, am I?", he mocks, watching as the Boss lights his cigar, "Have I offended you? I would be sorry if I would actually care about what you think.". 

A harsh, uncomfortable clash of words follows, V standing next to the sofa the two other men are sitting on, not even surprised by the tension building up in front of him. This behavior between Kaz and the real Big Boss wasn't something new - indeed, it always turned like this at some point. Just not this fast. However, it is their way of resolving their issues with each other, or rather Kaz's issues with the Boss. Both of them knew just as well as V in what act this tension would end. And V, despite how close him and Kaz have become over the past two years, didn't mind this. How could he? As twisted and messed up as it sounds, Kaz was never truly his and never truly would be. It was obvious in the way Kaz would only act around the real Big Boss - eyes and body and voice full of emotions. And not even half of them were negative.

With a soft sigh V sits down next to Kaz, placing his arm on the other man's remaining arm, interrupting his word as the older man turns Kaz's upper body around, interrupting his words - words that told Big Boss just how much he loathed him, but that didn't sound like it at all. "Kaz, you're going too far.", V says, blue eye diving underneath the younger man's glasses, light eyes confused. He couldn't take the way Kaz talked right now, couldn't take it because the anger in his voice rose to a level that made Kaz blind with rage and hatred, no matter if it was Big Boss or the likes of Huey Emmerich sitting in front of him. "You promised me something after Emmerich, remember?". 

Kaz tries not to frown as he looks away from V, frustration building up inside of him. Of course Kaz remembers what he promised, how could he forget that moment, that moment when V pushed him against a wall and told him to calm down about how they let Huey live, how Kaz needed to stop having this hatred and need for revenge in his heart because it would destroy him and that it would destroy V along with him. It was when Kaz saw that rare, angry expression in V's face for the first time, the expression that Kaz caused because there was no one else who V cared about enough. So Kaz promised to stop letting his anger eat him up. For his own sake. And for V's sake. Once again, for V's sake. 

"I'm sorry.", Kaz whispers now, face still hot with fading anger. Again and again. He wants to resist the urge to express his regret through actions, but he doesn't, body leaning closer into V's direction, to lazily press his lips against V's scarred lips. They feel rough and so oddly familiar as they start to move against Kaz's lips and Kaz doesn't mind as they do so, slightly leaning his head to his side to gain a better angle. All of a sudden, a violent shiver rushes through Kaz's body, caused by the weight of Big Boss' upper body pressing against him from the side. 

"You look magnificent when you're kissing my double, you know that?", Big Boss whispers into Kaz's ear as he leans in closer, one of his gloved hands pulling the collar of Kaz's coat aside to gain access to his neck, softly kissing it. He's pleased by the subtle shiver that goes through the younger man's body and by the soft sigh that leaves his mouth, although muffled by V's and Kaz's kiss.

Kaz parts the kiss by harshly pulling away, while also trying to get the Boss' lips off his neck. "Would you have the courtesy to get the fu-", Kaz words are interrupted by a metallic hand on his chin, pulling him in the direction to face V again, whose blue eye is half-lidded, wet tongue licking over his scarred lower lip. 

"It's fine, Kaz.", V mutters, leaning back in, kissing the edges of Kaz's mouth before pressing their lips together. He can feel just how tense Kaz's body is as his hand digs into the fabric of V's black sweater, the younger man's lips slightly shivering as V's tongue asks for entrance - Kaz hesitates to grant it at first, but is forced to do so as he moans, V catching a glimpse of Big Boss' teeth digging into the sensitive skin of Kaz's neck. 

It's hard to describe the sensation that rushes through Kaz's body right now, his brain still trying to wrap itself around the fact that both of the men claiming to be Big Boss are having their way with him right now. The thought rushes to his lower region and causes his dick to pay attention to what's happening; but it also frustrates him because of how much he appreciates one of them and how much he despises one of them - and yet loves him more than anyone else. Both of the men's tongues are working on Kaz and it makes him feel hot, hot all over, to feel V's tongue inside of his mouth, familiar and rough while he feels Big Boss' tongue on the outside, licking over the bite mark on his neck.

Big Boss' lips kiss along Kaz's neck in the meantime, travelling up to softly yet teasingly kiss his jawline until he reaches Kaz's right ear, softly biting it before licking it. The violent shiver that rushes through the younger man's body is still the same as it was when they were younger and it still amazes and hypnotizes the Boss in the same way it did back then. The same goes for Kaz's body and face. Even though Kaz's body has been violated by war, his face abused by countless of restless nights, it's still the only thing that Big Boss has and will ever truly desire. Whenever his blue eye gazes upon Kaz's naked form, even when he's frowning with disapproval and maybe even disgust, Big Boss feels a heaviness in his heart and a lightness in his head that he has never towards anything or anyone else. 

"Are you having a good time back there?", the Boss hears Kaz whisper then, pulling him back into reality. The low tone of the younger man causes the older man to smile, if only just lightly. 

"Almost as good of a time as you seem to be having, Kaz.", Big Boss replies, causing Kaz to frown - of course -, but also to push himself away from V and turn in the Boss' direction. 

Without hesitation in his movement, Kaz grabs the collar of Big Boss' leather jacket, pulling him closer, roughly. "How about you shut up?", he hisses, face just a mere breath away from the Boss' face. 

A smirk crosses the older man's face now. "How about you make me?", he teases, smirk intensifying as the same smirk crosses Kaz's lips as his face closes in - and yet, it's not what the Boss expected, Kaz biting onto the older man's lower lip, slightly pulling on it as he moves his face away again. 

"You need to put more effort into this, if you want me to kiss these filthy lips of yours, John.", Kaz whispers, voice low and cocky, oddly colored eyes shining through the trademark aviators. "You could start by helping me get to that shitty hotel bed, y'know? Are have you grown incapable of doing even that?". 

Big Boss wants to answer, wants to battle Kaz with words, but he decides not to. It has been like this ever since they met again; Kaz being ruthless and uncaring with the words he spits at him. And why shouldn't he be? It was his way to underline his disgust, at least on the outside. It wasn't like MSF times, when Kaz spoke against him but was careful not to hurt him - or anyone. And maybe it was this what thrilled Big Boss so much about obeying to Kaz as of right now, because who else truly dared to speak against him in such a manner? No one did. Not even V, who is him in some way. 

So there he is, standing up and reaching his hand out for Kaz who accepts it with an annoyed look, even though it was him who suggested it a moment ago. Without exchanging more glances or even words, they walk and limp over to the bed, Big Boss letting go off the younger man as he sits back down with an exhausted sigh. V follows them, in silence, although that silence fades as he steps next to the Boss, pressing his lips onto the other man's lips without any kind of warning and preparation. A surprised gasp from Big Boss is V's - as well as Kaz's - reward. 

The picture that is presented to Kaz now is something he didn't even dare to think about - until now. The two men that he desires the most have their lips pressed together as if it is the most natural thing for them to do, eyes closed as their bodies slowly but certainly press together in just the perfect way, legs rubbing against each other's crotches. Kaz bites down on his lower lip as he watches V's hands slide along Big Boss' body, wrapping his arms around the other man to slowly let them travel over the Boss' back, before harshly grabbing his ass, forcing a rough gasp from him.

Big Boss isn't sure what to think as V's tongue slips inside of his mouth, although he feels a pleasant shiver roll over his back. His tongue, however, soon pushes against V's tongue, not dancing but indeed battling with it, rough and messy as they intertwine. Big Boss places his hands onto V then, digging his fingers into the other man's hips, trailing downward along his side before he slips his gloved fingers under V's sweater, feeling the hot skin underneath with his fingertips, quite happy about the fact that his gloves are fingerless. It's a completely different feeling to Kaz's skin, V's skin covered in fine body hair and little scars, rough and uneven; and yet every little new spot of flesh makes Big Boss' fingers tingle in anticipation. 

It doesn't take long before both of the men sigh into the kiss every now and then, both of their legs rubbing against their crotches with more and more force, while V's hands slip between them, unzipping Big Boss' leather jacket and pushing it off the man's broad shoulders, letting it fall to the ground carelessly. V feels the urge to undress the now revealed black shirt as well, but decides against it as it would interrupt the battle of their tongues, the clashing of their lips. So instead he starts working on the Boss' pants, opening the fly - but being interrupted in his motion as Big Boss pulls on V's sweater instead, almost forcefully pulling it over his arms and head, ultimately interrupting the kiss. 

Their single blue eyes meet then, staring at each other in silence. It's like looking into a mirror, a mirror that removes scars, a mirror that adds scars, a mirror that shows what you are but what you also aren't. Both of their lips part at the same time and the similarity in the way they move is odd, scary even, so scary that Big Boss doesn't believe that it isn't a mirror but his phantom in front of him. He lifts his arm and touches the other man's face, his fingertips taking in the feeling of the rough stubble that feels just like his, but also feeling the scars that he never had and - maybe - never will. "Should I leave you two alone?", an all too familiar voice suddenly speaks from next to them. 

Both of them turn to their sides, Kaz sitting on the bed, face stern, although slightly flushed, visible even though his aviators are still covering his eyes. His shoes are scattered next to the bed, as well as the stiff peg leg, his left trouser leg empty. It's the Boss that steps closer to him first, kneeling down in front of him so they're almost face to face. Without hesitation both of his hands reach out for either side of Kaz's glasses, slowly pulling them off and revealing Kaz's whole face, flush now as obvious as it can get, causing Big Boss to smirk. "You don't seem to mind.", he says. 

A snort comes from Kaz's side, obviously dismissing the accusation, his eyes moving over to V, who steps closer as well He places his hands on Kaz's shoulders, helping the younger man slip out of his coat and removing the beret while he's at it. The Boss meanwhile works on Kaz's pistol holster, opening it with schooled hands and carefully placing it on the ground next to him, his fingers already working on unbuttoning Kaz's green vest, helping the younger man out of it when he's done. He makes the same quick work of Kaz's red tie and white shirt, leaving his upper body naked. 

"What am I, a damn doll you two can undress?", Kaz snarls, giving both of the men a mildly aggravated look before his single arm lifts his weight onto the bed, pushing himself further onto it. He then leads his hand to his mouth, pulling his single black glove of off it and letting his hand throw it to the floor carelessly.

V is the first to follow Kaz, as the Boss seems to be eager to remove his clothes by himself. "Maybe you should calm down?", V asks, voice soft yet suggestive as he crawls onto the bed and onto Kaz, pushing the other man's upper body down into the bed without much effort even though he feels how Kaz slightly pushes against him. V then presses their lips together, just like their bodies, appreciating the soft shiver as his cold prosthetic fingers and his warm real fingers are on either side of Kaz's hips. It's the younger man whose tongue then slides over V's lower and upper lip, and V opens his mouth, letting his tongue slip out it to meet Kaz's tongue between their mouths, both eager to intertwine with each other, lazy and familiar. 

An approving hum leaves Kaz's mouth as he feels V's hands slide up and down his sides, slowly, softly, caring, just the right way for him to bend against the touch, needy. The older man's metallic fingertips then caress over the small bulge in his pants, a wet gasp from the younger man interrupting their kiss, causing both of the men to look at each other. There's a needy, almost soft spark in Kaz's odd eyes, the one that he would never show anyone on purpose, just like he would prefer not to right now, averting his gaze. 

However, Kaz's eyes are back onto V as his lips run down the younger man's neck, lips rough but kisses soft, soon reaching Kaz's collarbone while his fingers start to work on Kaz's belt. Soon enough it's open, V roughly pulling the green pants down until they are off the remains of Kaz's left leg and around his right leg's ankle. He then pays the much needed attention to Kaz's dick, pressing his mouth against the black fabric of the man's briefs while his hands are on its sides, slowly, teasingly pulling it down. 

Kaz's soft gasps have meanwhile turned into throaty moans and he wishes he could hold back his voice, especially as the Boss lies down next to him, having gotten rid of his clothes altogether while V was busy with Kaz. The younger man's gaze is lazy as it focuses on the older man next to him, who leans over him, his lips curling into a teasing smirk. "Enjoying yourself now at least, Kaz?", the Boss asks, as his fingers start to roam over Kaz's upper body, fingertips ghosting over his defined stomach and along his hips, while his mouth places kisses onto Kaz's neck, while still keeping his eye onto the younger man's flushed, bothered face. 

"I would be if it weren't for your talking.", Kaz grunts before a long moan forces itself through his lips, eyes pressing together as he feels V's wet mouth close around the tip of his dick, hips jerking forward into the Boss' hands on their own accord. His whole body shivers now, his remaining leg shaking his pants off before he places his foot onto V's shoulders, gasping in approval as V gets the hint, the older man's left hand's metallic fingers softly caressing over Kaz's inner thigh. 

"It seems to work for you, even with me talking.", Big Boss continues, kissing his way up Kaz's neck, admiring the way the blond hair curls around the man's sweaty skin as he does so, before reaching the younger man's lips, kissing around them but not on them, not wanting to interrupt the soft moans and sighs. "You're still the prettiest like this, all flushed and mouth too busy to argue.". 

A frown settles on Kaz's sweaty face - he can feel how the Boss' words are getting to him, as stupid as they might be. All of this is reinforced by the Boss' hands that softly caress over Kaz's upper body, while the older man's lips are so close to Kaz's own lips that he can feel the rough stubble against his sensitive and flushed skin. And his lust is most certainly not diminished by the way V is working on his dick, lips spread around it, guiding it further into his mouth, softly sucking on it before licking it's underside, slowly, making sure to draw a long whimper out of Kaz, that makes him grow even weaker.

Kaz's face is burning by now - he hears the Boss' voice next to him, sees the man's mouth move, but he can't quite concentrate on the words the other man he is forming. It get worse when a loud moan, almost a cry, leaves Kaz's mouth, his fingers digging into V's brown hair as he feels how the older man guides Kaz's dick so far into his mouth that it hits the back of his throat. Kaz knows he'll regret it later, whether it is for him cursing himself or for the Boss mocking him about it, but he can't help it, can't help it as he leans his flushed face against the Boss' face. "John -", Kaz starts, swallowing, wishing his voice didn't sound so desperate. "Just shut the fuck up and kiss me.". 

It's not a mere second later that Kaz feels the Boss' hand on his chin, forcing his face into just the right angle, unable to escape even if he wanted to, the other man's lips pressing against his - and it's one of the feelings that Kaz - unfortunately - will never get tired of. They are like V's lips, and yet so different. Not only because they don't have the same roughness and the slight scars, but also because the Boss' lips - and body - move with more force and roughness, causing Kaz's whole body to shiver as he feels the Boss' tongue press itself past his slightly spread lips. 

The way their tongues start to move against and with each other is the same they did when they first kissed - it's not slow and loving, but rough and teasing, making their hearts race with excitement and their lips shiver against each other. Every little moan that leaves Kaz's mouth slips between their lips and into the Boss mouth; it makes their kiss even messier, even rougher, because the Boss uses these weak moments to roam through Kaz's mouth, who can't do anything about it but to protest with low whimpers between long moans and it's like music to the Boss' ears, to hear the younger man's voice uncontrolled and raw like this. 

A frustrated sigh soon leaves Kaz's mouth as he feels the comfortable warmth around his dick vanish, although his pleasure doesn't diminish, skin shivering against V's lips that kiss up his body, trailing from his dick to his navel and over his chest, up his neck, again, licking over the multiple love bites that the Boss and V himself left there. When Kaz feels V kissing the edges of his mouth, he tries to pull away from the Boss, but is held in place by the older man's hand - still. However, to Kaz's surprise, the Boss is the one parting the kiss just in time. 

The air around them is heavy as they all lay next to each other on the large bed, Kaz in the middle, the Boss to his left, while V is on his right side. 

Kaz can't help the way his hand goes up to Big Boss' face soon enough, caressing over its side like he used to do it back when he wanted to spend every free minute with the other man. He trails along the man's face's left side that's slightly lifted off the bed, over his eyepatch until he reaches the rough beard. The beard that has these slight grey hairs in it now, but still feels the same under his shaking, excited fingertips. Kaz bites down on his lower lip, resisting the urge to dive deeper into that melancholic feeling that spreads in his heart and his mind.

Instead he shakes these feelings off, like he always does, because it's the only thing he should be doing with them, and turns his attention to V. He sits up with more effort than he'd like to put into it before placing himself on the V's lap, stump barely reaching the bed to keep himself steady, now giving V a rare, soft smile before placing his remaining elbow next to the other man's face, closing in the distance between their lips. Kaz licks over them then, not to ask for passage, but to feel the slight and yet so - painfully obvious - differences between V's and the Boss' lips. His tongue slides over the scar on the right side of V's lips, before moving up to the man's nose, kissing along the scar there, soft, almost hesitant. 

A shiver then goes through Kaz's body, unexpectedly so, the feeling of the Boss' naked body pressing against him from behind taking him by surprise. His mind tells him to protest, like it always does when the other man is that close to him, but once again, Kaz doesn't protest. He actually presses his back closer to the other man's body, moaning against V's face as he feels the Boss' dick press against his lower back, while both of the older men's hands are on his hips, holding onto them with the same pressure. 

Big Boss' hands then travel up to Kaz's neck, brushing the sweaty, blond hair aside before he presses his lips against the back of the other man's hot neck, digging his teeth into the skin, before sucking on it. He's more than pleased as he feels Kaz's hips move in his hand, back and forth, if only just the tiniest bit, clearly showing how much Kaz is enjoying this, despite his earlier bitching. Big Boss' lips travel further then, placing soft kiss along the younger man's slightly bend spine. 

Eye focusing on Kaz's face, V watches closely as the man's lips press against his face every now and then, clearly kissing a trail along his scars. The younger man above him then reaches V's forehead, kissing the scar on it even more carefully than he did with the other scars, before he reaches the shrapnel that's sticking out of there. V hears how Kaz swallows harshly before the older man looks up, just to see how Kaz licks over the black horn - a slow, long lick with his full tongue, like Kaz would usually do it with V's dick. Seeing this, even from this weird angle, makes V realize just how hard he needs his pants to be removed, his dick pressing against his trousers in frustration.

Kaz's light eyes then look at V's blue eye for a slight moment, the younger man's eyes half-lidded and full with need, biting down on his lower lip before closing his eyes, his mouth now fully closing around the large horn on the older man's forehead. Muffled sighs and moans leave Kaz's mouth now, caused by Big Boss who is still working on Kaz's backside, as he gently sucks on the odd horn. 

Without letting go off Kaz's hips, the Boss reaches out to grab the bottle of lube he left on the bed earlier, having brought it along for his solo fun with Kaz, but this worked just as well. He opens the bottle then and pours a fair amount of the fluid onto his fingers, but also on Kaz's lower back, who shivers at the cold, wet feeling. The Boss throws the shut bottle to the floor, his index- and middle-finger then spreading the mess on Kaz's lower back onto his hole, the older man's middle-finger softly nudging against it before pushing past its rim. The Boss can feel the way Kaz pushes against his finger already, especially as he goes deeper inside the other man, pushing against his hot walls. It doesn't take long before the Boss adds a second finger, approved by a pleased moan from Kaz.

V’s hands wander along Kaz's body in the meantime, caressing over man's naked and slightly moving hips as he moves against the Boss' fingers. With slow and caressing movements, V's hands travel to Kaz's sweaty and used neck, caressing over it, making the younger man close his eyes as his mouth let's out these wonderful noises, filled with pleasure. "Add another.", Kaz grunts suddenly, body pushing against the Boss' two fingers.

"Three? Isn't that a little overdoing it?", the Boss asks from behind them, fingers still teasingly moving in and out of Kaz, hole slightly dripping with lube. 

"N-no.", Kaz whimpers as he feels how a third finger already presses against the rim of his hole. He tries to steady his breath, but it's hard to do as the third finger pushes inside of him, the way his hole stretches now weird and uncomfortable. 

V pulls Kaz's face closer then, kissing it's side, noticing just how hot and sweaty it is. "You wanna take both of us?", he whispers, hands caressing the younger man's neck as he sighs, nodding. 

It takes quite a while before Kaz adjusts to the full feeling that spreads through his lower body, even with V's hands and lips caressing his face, while the Boss' lips do the same with his back, but Kaz reaches the point of being comfortable with the feeling soon enough, grunting to the Boss to remove his fingers. He then unzips V's pants, pulling them down to the man's thighs, letting Big Boss pull them down all the way, even removing V's military boots. 

"Sure about this?", V asks from below Kaz as his hands travel back from his neck to his hips.

A nod is Kaz's answer, pleasantly sighing as he feels Big Boss' hot body pressing his backside again, who is supporting the weight of his body on his knees. The tip of his dick pushes against Kaz's hole as he places his hands on the younger man's hip, pushing inside of him. Kaz as well as the Boss moan then, the older man's moan slightly louder and rougher. "Your turn -", Kaz gasps out as he looks at V. 

V sits up, his real hand on his dick as he guides it against Kaz's already filled hole. It's a weird feeling as the head of his dick nudges it's way inside, rubbing against the Boss' dick at the same time, both of them pushing their hips forward, slowly pressing further inside of Kaz, inch by inch. 

Kaz's breathing becomes shallow soon, hitching with every inch he's filled further. He places his arm onto V's shoulder, digging his fingernails into the slightly scarred skin there as he throws his head back, letting it rest against Big Boss' shoulder. "Let me move on my own.", Kaz whimpers into Big Boss' ear, yet loud enough so that both men could hear him. 

They both stop the movement of their bodies, instead letting Kaz set the pace. The younger man starts to move soon enough, hips slow and uncertain at first, adjusting to the feeling of his hole being filled like this, as if there was no room for two at once in him, but the more he moves, the more he adjusts to the almost odd feeling. Soon enough both of the men are buried whole inside of him, and Kaz's breath hitches then, hitches whenever he pushes down onto the dicks inside of him, so they push against his prostate. 

"M-move.", Kaz commands the two men now, voice shaking and weak, trailing his arm along V's arm as he does so, fingers digging into the man's muscular arms. He feels both of the men move inside of him on their own accord and he wants to move his hips to their rhythm but it's impossible, as V's and Big Boss' movements are far too different. V pushes forward in small but forceful thrusts, rubbing and pushing against Kaz's prostate in just the right way while Big Boss' thrusts are fast and relentless, making Kaz's insides feel like he's about to burst by pushing against his prostate so often and so hard.

Both V and Big Boss are intoxicated by the way their cocks slide against and above each other inside of Kaz, their thoughts reduced to the way their skins collide inside of the younger man's body, whose voice by now is reduced to moans and needy whimpers, his body trembling in ecstasy, his lips too busy with spilling out noises that he doesn't even protest as the Boss' lips press against his neck, roughly biting it and sucking it. 

It's not long before Kaz voice becomes almost breathless, aforementioned moans and whimpers turning into soft cries as his body trembles more and more. He lets out a broken sound, a silent plea to go faster, V's and Big Boss' hands wrapping around his throbbing and aching dick at the same time. They comply to the plea then, V leaning in closer to roughly suck the other side of Kaz's neck, him and Big Boss pounding into Kaz with a similar, unforgiving rhythm. 

It doesn't take long at all after that, V and Big Boss stroking Kaz five, maybe six times, before his hole clenches around the two men as he comes, mouth opening in a silent scream as he scratches along V's arm, toenails curling as he releases into the two men's hands, messy and unrestrained. 

Overwhelmed by the sudden tightness around his dick, Big Boss' breathing hitches in his throat, his face pressing against Kaz's neck as he thrusts into him a few more times. It's almost too much as he feels the friction of V's dick and Kaz's tight walls as he rocks into the tight heat again and again, so he ends up pulling out as he comes, comes with a long-drawn moan, comes over his stomach and Kaz's back, messy and sticky and perfect. 

There are many factors that could cause V to come at this point, whether it is Kaz's unsteady, hot breath next to his ear, the younger man's flushed, exhausted face, or the tightness clenching around his dick, even with Big Boss pulling out – but whether it is, he rides out his orgasm inside of Kaz, pushing inside of man's tightening hole until it's his turn to come hard, muffling his rough moans and grunts as he bites into Kaz's sweaty neck. 

V places a few more kisses onto Kaz's still shivering neck as he pulls out, and after a while Kaz opens his eyes, full lips slightly spread but curling up into a smile, almost soft in its nature. V returns the smile as he stands up from the bed soon enough, leaving Big Boss and Kaz alone with the excuse of looking for tissues in the hotelroom's bathroom. 

It's not a mere second before Kaz pulls away from Big Boss, not bothering to get up, considering the mess between his legs and on his back, so he lies down on his stomach instead, pressing his face into the white pillow, closing his eyes. He feels like drifting off to sleep, exhaustion spreading through his mind, head blank.

He opens his eyes just a little later, the Boss sitting next to him, back leaning against the bed's headrest. 

Kaz can't help the way he looks up the Boss, into his blue eye, that stares down onto Kaz. The younger man doesn't flinch or protest as one of the older man's fingers reach out to brush some of Kaz's sweaty, messy blond strand out of his face, revealing the soft flush that's still present on his face. "You think that you'll love me again, one day, like you love him right now? ". 

"That shouldn't be the question. ", Kaz whispers, his mouth a flat line as he doesn't resist the way the Boss' hand caresses over his face like it did many, many years ago. "The question should be, if I'll ever love him like I loved you. Like I might even still do.". 

"Kaz - I-".

"John. Shut up. ".

Kaz says, flushed face leaning into the Boss' hand, familiar and yet foreign. A certain feeling returns to his stomach, but it's not disgust. It's far worse.


End file.
